DRU Book 3: Dragons and Autobots
by MetallicaPrime
Summary: I'm awake for a day and i participate in my first clan war. After the battle i embarrassingly get taken out by a human contraption called an airplane. My friend i haven't seen in years has came back! Only now do i realize he's not human. I may be able to create an alliance a group of humans and aliens called N.E.S.T. I don't own Transformers. i only own my oc's, plot, and dragons.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"_Previously on Dragon Queen_/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I backed up and held up my hands in front of me as I said, "Sorry but you have the wrong person as you can tell I'm a human and not a dragon. Sorry."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""We have the right person! Your name was Pyra, before a man in black came and took you from us."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"At the mention of that name I got a flash of images of two silver dragons looking down on me with their expressions full of love, playing with two lighter colored silver dragons, a man in black came barging in and grabbing me while the others tried to protect me, and then a migraine came and it me like a falling tree. When the migraine came in full force I blacked out. The last thing I heard was everyone yelling at me and I felt like I was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"weightless/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 312px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Book 3 in the Dragon Rising Universe/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"The Battle/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Sarahs' POV/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Where am I?" I asked groggily./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I tried to stand up but my body felt like lead. I went to go rub my eyes but froze when I saw dragon paws where my hands should have been. I flexed them once…twice... and then I tried to scream but a deep and thunderous roar came out instead. My head snapped around when I heard a knock on the door./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""It's me, Sonic, your highness." He called. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" "Your sisters are waiting /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"restlessly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"for you in the guest room."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""I don't even know the first thing about being a dragon though! How do I walk?! How do I fly?! How do I do anything?! I can't breathe!" I said while gasping./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Outside the door Sonic was pacing around the door while he waited for the newly named Pyra to come out. "Whats got your tail in a twist?" Someone replied behind him./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Don't freaking sneak up on me like that Knight! You about scared the life out of me!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Sorry. It's a force of habit. So, what's wrong?" asked Knight./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""It turns out that Sarah was actually a dragon until a man in black came and dragon-napped her as a youngling. Her two sisters came yesterday and called her Pyra, and then she clutched her head and fainted soon after. While she was asleep her body turned into a dragoness. And now she's in her room freaking out on what to do."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Sarah is actually a dragoness?! Her actual name is Pyra as in Silverpyra?! The missing dragon princess of the great and powerful Silver Clan?!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""She's the missing princess?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ow/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;". That's mind boggling./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Is she awake yet?"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" A feminine voice asked behind them/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Yes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;", Your Highness." Sonic bowed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Good. It's time we take her away from this dump/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;". Honestly, I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"can't believe that she would have/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" even considered you vermin lowlifes as friends. It's time we take her back to where she belongs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Don't say that sister/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;". Remember the teachings of our elders. Every dragon is an equal."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Pfft. "As if. They're just lowly vermin to do the biding of the stronger ones./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" Screechy, bring me some water."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""As you wish."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"After awhile Sonic came stumbling back /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"with water in a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"container of sorts. "Is this all the water /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"you can bring in a trip?! You're a worthless commoner/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"!" The eldest roared and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"swatted/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" him away./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" As he cr/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ied out from the hit/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"he bumped into someone./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Sorry." He mumbled./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"The next thing he knew he was looking/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" at /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Sarah…no Pyra. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""You come into my clan and force me to remember a life that I don't and then you command my friends?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"!/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"hat I could tolerate, but when you cause them /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"bodily harm that crosses the line! Leave now or else." /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Pyra growled./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Oh/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" don't worry we will and you're coming with us."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""I don't think that's a wise choice/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" Silverwave." Replied the other silver dragon./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Not a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" wise/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"choice?! I'll tell you what's not a wise choice! Not a wise choice would be to let our /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"youngest /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"sister mingle /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"with the commoners even more than she already has!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" They have corrupted h…" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"!" Pyras' voice /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"reverberated/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"through/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" the room./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Everyone quieted down and the tension was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"thick enough that it could be cut with a claw. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Now if that's all leave or you will be forcefully /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"escorted out."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""You're coming with us today./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" That's final." Silverwave replied smugly./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Silver/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"wave, that's not a good idea to demand her in/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"front of the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"clan/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Don't tell me what to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"do /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Silver/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"flame!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" She will be coming home with us if she likes it or not!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""You will not force our /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"queen to do anything even if you're her sisters." Sonic said in a deep /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"gravelly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" voice./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Silence you fool! You will not speak unless spoken to!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Don't you dare speak to my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"friend like that! I don't care if you're my biological family/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"! I'm not going anywhere with you! I'll stay here and lead this clan /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"before you showed up!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""You give me no choice!"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" Silverwave growled as she lunged toward Silverpyra./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"N/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"O/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"! PROTECT THE QUEEN/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"!" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"B/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"illowed /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Stormfire/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" as he talked the other dragon away./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"When he said that all the dragons in the near /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"vicinity /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"stormed their way to the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"queens'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" chamber and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"quickly ushered her out and got into a defensive stance. "Go! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I'll be damned /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"if I let some overgrown hatchling/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" hurt my friends!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Silverstreak /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"g/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"rowled/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ran back to ready for the upcoming battle/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"-Somewhere far away/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Sir! There're urgent matters that you/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" must attend to immediately/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"!" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" A soldier said while craning their head to look at the commander of the special combat unit./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Lead the way./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" What seems to be the matter?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"" A deep baritone voice/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" reverberated throughout the building./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""We may have a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ecpticon/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" attack happening in central Africa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" region. We think that they're mini/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ng for something from the readings we're getting from the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"seismographs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Have you got a visual?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"We can't bring up a video of the area. It seems that there are /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"electronical/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" and magnetic /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"interferences."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"The planes are /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"prepped and ready for flight. All we need is for you guys /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"is to load up and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"we're green for go." Someone said walking/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" into the building/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Captain Lennox, it's nice to see you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"back and well/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"." Optimus said with a nod./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Seems I got back in time for another /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ecpticon/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" attack?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""I'm afraid so."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Why don't they take a/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"break from this for a/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"while? Aren't they tired of being /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"defeated over and over again?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""I fear they will never stop until they have your planet and us Autobots /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"extinguished./span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Autobots /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"prepare to roll out!"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" He commanded./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"After /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"half a day on a jarring and turbulent flight across the Atlantic Ocean/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" the intercom goes off, "There is unexpected turbulence. Everyone please/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" buckle…/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"OH MY/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"LORD! Evacuate! I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"repeat/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" every/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"o…" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"A bit earlier /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"time same /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"air sp/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ace/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Die you worthless commoner!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"No you die stupid power hungry silverwing!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Push back the Silverwing tribe! They're getting to close to the queen!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" Protect our savior! FOR THE QUEEN!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""FOR THE QUEEN!" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"he dragons echoed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Retreat!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" They may have won this battle but they haven't won the war./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" We'll be back for you Silverpyra!" Silverwave roared out./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""My name is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"just Pyra/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"from now on!" Yelled the newly named dragon./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Watch out /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Pyra!" Ruby shouted franticly./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"After hearing Rubys' warning I felt an unimaginable pain coarse through my body/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" like liquid lightening/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" and I shuttered my eyes from the p/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ain/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"So,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" this is the way I die?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'m sorry everyone/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"that I couldn't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" help protect you./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" thought I heard people screaming /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"and wailing, but that couldn't /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"be right/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" could it? Humans /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"don't have the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" amount of magical energy required to sustain flight or so I thought./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" "I don't wanna die!" someone screamed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""What the heck is going on?!" I shrieked as I finally /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"opened/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" my eyes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" and I felt the heat ragging against my scaled body as the flames licked at me./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"That was my last thought as I succumbed /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"to the awaiting dark abyss. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"-Sometime later-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Shhhh. You don't want to wake it up yet. We barely/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" have it restrained with what we could scrape together from the crash./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"" I heard someone whisper./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Grrrr"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Frag! It's awake! Ratchet sedate it!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Sedate?! Heck to the no! I won't be /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"some lab experiment!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" Got to get out of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"here! -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I franticly looked around and noticed a patch work of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"what looked to be rope that was binding me to the ground. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Easy. It's alright/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" we don't mean you any harm./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Ratchet said/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" in a placating manner./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Like hell! That thing /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"crashed into our plane and we almost died! I say we /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"blow th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" damn thing up!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"" A soldier /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ranger./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"-I gotta get away/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" Aa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"rrgg/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"h!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" What the…Great got a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"torn/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"membrane/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" It looks like I'll be grounded for a/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"while. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""It's moving/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"! Kill it! Kill the damn thing before it gets loose/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"." Someone screamed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" and lined up his sights/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""NO!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Where the pit are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at the base/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"! This is not a place for civilians to be!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Sorry/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" Captain Lennox but I have a friend that lives around here and I wanted to make sure that she's alright."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"-I know that voice!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" It has to be Astro! - /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Sacrificing yourself /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"is not a wise choice for a civilian." A deep and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"baritone/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" voice rumbled across the distance./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""I'm not what I seem to be./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I'm…'Is that you Astro?!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" You can just think your answer and I'll hear it.'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'Who are you?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" Only a select few know me by that name.'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Hello? Anybody home? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Yoo-hoo!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'It's me Sarah/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;". I used to be your human friend./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'What do you mean used to?'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'Turns out I was a dragon all along but someone /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"dragon-napped me when I was a hatchling and subdued my memories./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"bee would you take him somewhere safe?" asked Lennox./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'I'm the dragon that the others /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"have/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" binded./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Where…To…./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"captain/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"?" Bumblebee replied using different radio stations./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Anywhere but here at the moment. At least/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;",/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"until after the situation is resolved."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'Please don't go!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I don't know where my clan has gone off to and my wing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" membrane is torn so I can't fly for a while. I think that they're going to kill me.'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""I'll put the beast to sleep and put it out of it's misery." Ratchet/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" unknowingly interrupted as he walked towards the dragon./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I say we blow its brain out!" a soldier said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Everyone /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"stopped/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" and looked at Astro when they he/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ard a growl erupt from him. "Back away from my friend or else/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Get him out of here 'bee." Ratchet commanded./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Lets…go…for/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"…/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"a…walk." he said as he went to grab me./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""NO!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I just found my childhood friend and you/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"r/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" not going to kill her!"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I yelled as I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"lep/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" over the hand that was reaching for me as I wove /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"around people and bots alike to be beside Sarah./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Sarah you're alive! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"What happened earlier?! I thought I heard another clan war going on. Is everything alright? Are you injured/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" Are you in a clan? Are you the leader of the clan? If so how many are there in the clan? Do you need me to teach them how to fight?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Everything's alright and yes turns out I had two older sisters come by and try to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ake me back by force/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" but my friends wouldn't let them and yes /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"m the leader of the clan and there is roughly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"a couple dozen members. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I don't think you could teach them how to fight considering /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"that you are a human.'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I'm no/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"t a human/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I'm an /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"E/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"lder /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"L/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ich!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I froze at the end and looked back at everyone. Some seemed unfazed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;",/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"some/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" shocked and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" others rolled their eyes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I didn't detect anything different about your anatomy when I gave you a checkup./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" If I am reading the world wide web correctly an Elder Lich is an undead/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"mage/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"/sorcerer./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"" Ratchet/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""It's called magic. I am using magic /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"to conceal my true identity from you guys."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I replied./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Pfft. "You're just saying that. Magic isn't real and everyone knows that."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""You humans have forgotten the old ways /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"of magic when you learned how to make machines. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"We live in harmony with nature, not cutting it down to make room for/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" building and things that take away habitats of animals."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'Calm down Astro. Everything will be alright/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" if you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"don't lose your temper/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;".'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'I know/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;". It's just hard when ignorant creatures think they are always correct.'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""You're hurt Sarah. Let me see."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"She gently unfolds he damaged wing for me to see. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""That would /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"heal but you'll never be able to fly again, but since you're my frien/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I don't mind fixing that for you."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Come forth/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" Holy/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"L/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ight: /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Heal." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" After saying the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"incantation,/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"the wing glowed and everyone had to look away/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" from the blinding light. After it faded away/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" the humans and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"cybertronians/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" gapped/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" when they saw the wing was fully repaired. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""What just happened?" Someone said/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""I used magic to heal her." /span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I replied as I turned around/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Next thing I knew guns were pointed at me. "I thought we were allies?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I asked in confusion./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""What are you?!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"someone said as the guns were prepped./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""I am an Elder Lich/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I can be your greatest ally or your worst nightmare./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""I'm not picking you up on my scanners./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" Not even a trace of life on you./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"" Ratchet said /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"irritably./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""That's because I'm an undead or the living dead if you prefer./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I'm nothing but bones and an ancient soul /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"taking residence in them. I haven't been a human in such a long time./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""How long has it been?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"a soldier asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Roughly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"nine hundred thousand years. Give or take a few millennia." I shrugged./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""WHAT!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" You're making that up because humans haven't been around that long."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Well me and the other four got into a fight and destroyed /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"everything a few thousand years ago and then we felt guilty and tried to recreate /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"our kind. But in the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"end/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" we created what you call your selves, humans./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""There's four others?! How many of you are there total?!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"" Someone demanded./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""There is five of us originally. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Overtime we have found away to split our souls and bodies so that there are more of us./span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"think there's about 75 of them now. The down side to splitting your soul and body is that you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"lose/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"yourself/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" to every personality that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"develops/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"So/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" you get personality disorder?" Someone asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Basically./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" The more you split, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"the less power we have. It is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"divided/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" between all our forms and since I have/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"n't split I still retain all my power./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ow powerful are you?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"" Asked /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Iro/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"n/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"hide./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""I'm strong enough to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"reverse time, bring about Armageddon, or /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"destroy this planet in a punch and then re-create it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" with all the creatures. That's how powerful I am." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'I don't mean to interrupt the party/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" but if I don't return to my clan they'll most likely send out a search party /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"to try and find me. That will not end well for all involved if another war broke out.'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Shall we go and get this sorted out with your clan Sarah?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'My name is Pyra now./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" When I find them, you'll mind link with me and use Gate to travel to my area. Won't you?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""When did you chang/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"e your name and yes I'll mind link with you. Would you want me to bring them with or not?"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;" I gestured to the others behind me./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"Just as well. my clan will meet with them and see if they are worthy enough to guard me from danger." She replied as she turned around and flew /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"off./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Where's it going?" Someone asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Pyra is a she, not an it. Do you understand me?" I asked calmly./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW103702085" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW103702085" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;""Y-Yes, Sir!" all the humans salu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW103702085" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif; line-height: 38px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW103702085" style="background-color: inherit;"ted./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW103702085" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 38px; font-family: Times New Roman,'Times New Roman_MSFontService',serif;" data-ccp-props="{:480}" br /span/p  
/div 


End file.
